Horsea (Pokemon)
Horsea (Japanese: タッツー Tattu) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 32, which evolves into when traded holding a Dragon Scale. Biology Horsea is a small, blue, -like Pokémon with a single dorsal fin and a tightly curled tail. Its eyes are red and its ridged belly and dorsal fin are cream-colored. It has a long, tubular mouth and three spike-like projections on either side of its head. It is highly adept in the water, using its dorsal fin to swim in any direction while facing forward. It can use its tail as both a balance and an anchor when caught in a strong current. In safer environments, it uses its tail to play with other members of its species. If Horsea senses danger, it sprays water or dense black ink from its mouth at its attacker. It can shoot ink more precisely at insects flying above the surface of the water. Horsea feeds on insects and moss gathered from rocks. It nests in coral reefs and islands throughout the . Many Eggs are laid every year, and the young are raised by the male Horsea rather than the female. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Misty's Horsea Horsea debuted in Tentacool and Tentacruel, where it after it aided her in stopping a rampaging . In The Misty Mermaid, she left it at the Cerulean Gym for her sisters. Minor appearances A Horsea appeared in a fantasy in the banned episode EP035. Multiple Horsea were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Horsea appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Horsea appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple Horsea appeared in The Power of One. A Horsea appeared in Snorlax Snowman. A Horsea appeared in Mantine Overboard! as a resident of the sea near Ogi City. A Horsea was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Horsea appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Multiple Horsea appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Two Horsea appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . Three Horsea appeared in I Choose You!. Four Horsea appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Another Horsea appeared during a fantasy that had about the Pokémon that she hoped to see in Kanto. Pokédex entries s hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Three wild Horsea appeared in the waters that surrounded the Mossdeep Space Center in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga had a Horsea in Zap! Zap! Zapdos! on her team that she received from in exchange for her following their escape from the Masked Man, using her in her crafty tricks such as cloaking areas with or leaving ink trails. She was later transferred back to Silver, and eventually evolved into . Horsea appeared in 'Breath of the Dragonair Part 1'' where it was used by a Trainer in a surfing contest, before it was interrupted by Lance controlling the winning prize, a Dragonair. Lance's Horsea was seen in a flashback of his and Clair's childhood in The Last Battle II. A Horsea is seen as one of the aquarium Pokémon seen in Archie's collection in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Horsea appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Horsea is a character from the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Horsea is seen with during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. was shown to own a Horsea in Pokémon Hair Salon Opens!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island (Super Rod)}} , , and , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island (Super Rod)}} , , and , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island (Super Rod)}} , , , and , Vermilion City (Super Rod)}} |} |} ing, or )}} ing, or )}} |} |} , , and (Super Rod)}} , , and (Super Rod) Trade in Pacifidlog Town}} or ) Routes , , , , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Seafoam Islands (Super Rod)}} , , , , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Seafoam Islands, Pallet Town, Cinnabar Island (Good Rod) Vermilion City ( or )}} |} |} (Good Rod)}} (Good Rod)}} or )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , , and }} |} |} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing)}} and , P2 Laboratory (Fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} , , , , and , Sealed Chamber (Super Rod)}} |} |} ) }} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Seafoam Islands}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 2, Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 6, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Sea of Wailord}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail, Challenger's Ground}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 2}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 374}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Haze Horsea|English|United States|5|June 8 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Haze Horsea}} |Year of the Dragon Egg Horsea|Japanese|Japan|1|January 6 to February 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Horsea}} |Year of the Dragon Horsea|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|August 23 to October 4, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Horsea}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15|*}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||''}} |Dragon Rage|Dragon|Special|—|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10||''}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring Special moves |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} -only moves Side game data |- hits a perfect hundred out of a hundred! |P2=My HP's gone to half. |P3=It's bad... My Water Gun's falling short... |PL=Yes! I leveled up! Makes me happy! }} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |stamina=60 |attack=129 |defense=125 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=117 |name2=Seadra |type1-2=Water |evo2= holding |no3=230 |name3=Kingdra |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Horsea and its evolutions share their with , its evolutions, , and . They are all known as the Dragon Pokémon. * Horsea's art work from Pokémon Red and Blue depicted it with two fins instead of one. This two finned design was referenced in ''Alola, Kanto! Origin Horsea is based on a , though its ability to shoot ink resembles that of a . Its species name might be a reference to s, or seahorses turning into dragons after a century in Japanese mythology. Name origin Horsea is derived from with reversed syllables, and a corruption of the diminutive . Tattu is a corruption of 竜 tatsu (dragon), which is part of the common name of a seahorse in Japanese: 竜の落し子 tatsu-no-otoshigo ("illegitimate child of a dragon"). In other languages |fr=Hypotrempe|frmeaning=From and |es=Horsea|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Seeper|demeaning=From |it=Horsea|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쏘드라 Ssodra|komeaning=From and English word dragon |zh_yue=噴墨海馬 Pānmahkhóimáh|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Ink-squirting seahorse" |zh_cmn=墨海馬 / 墨海马 Mòhǎimǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Ink seahorse" |hi=होरसी Horsea|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хорси Khorsi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Misty's Horsea * Horsea (MPJ) External links Notes |} de:Seeper es:Horsea fr:Hypotrempe it:Horsea ja:タッツー zh:墨海马 Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Characters